


Speak Now (Modern Mob AU)

by Smokeybluebrookelyn107



Series: Speak Now [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Beta Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, bottom reader, exibitionism, mob bucky barnes, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeybluebrookelyn107/pseuds/Smokeybluebrookelyn107
Summary: Inundated with work, Steve didn’t realise how much he’d been neglecting you. Never has being a brat yielded such a handsome reward!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader (past), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Speak Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761202
Comments: 22
Kudos: 246





	1. I'm the Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Dom Steve Rogers / Reader. Beta Bucky Barnes / Reader.
> 
> (Not ABO just couldn't think of the right description for what Bucky is into in this, feel free to educate me!)
> 
> This story leads to filth of the highest order so, unless you’re 18+ kindly vacate the area and go find some bunnies and rainbows to read about! Warnings change chapter to chapter so, let’s just say it’s gonna get rough (but also some hella soft in there too!). What will 100% be making an appearance is: Language. Dirty talk. Teasing. Spanking. Voyeurism. Clothes tearing. Reader calls Steve “Daddy” cus, let’s not lie to ourselves, we totally would! (Didn’t write it specifically to be Daddy kink but I guess you could read that into it if really wanted to). Steve being a big ‘ol crybaby. Reader has a few tears too. Violence mentions. Past trauma / heart break / abusive relationship discussed (but no really gory details). Don’t hate me Brucie-lovers!
> 
> This chapter isn't really explicit but following chapters will be.
> 
> I'm new to posting on AO3 (this series was previously posted on Tumblr) so, if I've mistagged something etc please feel free to let me know!

Who would have thought that a charity fundraiser for a Brooklyn regeneration project would double as a networking event for the criminal underworld?

This project was Steve’s baby - whatever else could be said about Steve Rogers, nobody could say that he was without heart - and he had funded almost half himself, “encouraging” his allies to donate generously if they wanted continued access through his turf which, they all needed to operate. 

You watched from the bar as Steve worked the room with his best friend and second in command, Bucky Barnes, on his heels. He romanced old allies with talk of increased profit margins and enticed new ones with the promise of “a seat at the table” like it was the easiest thing in the world. Usually you marvelled at him as he played the game, amazed at how someone naturally so shy and bashful radiated such calm, no nonsense poise in the presence of some of the most dangerous people in the country.

But tonight was different. Tonight you were pissed.

You hadn’t seen Steve for weeks. Normally, you would go with him when work demanded he travel but this time was different. He had been needed for negotiations with one of the ruling, family run syndicates in Florida. Their boss was a gentleman but his nephew, whom he was grooming to take over, had a reputation for not keeping his hands to himself. Steve had asked you to stay behind with Nat and Clint as your bodyguards because “you shouldn’t have to deal with that kinda shit” and negotiations would descend into all out war when Steve inevitably beat the guy to death for so much as breathing near you. It was a fair point and, for a relatively short trip, you weren’t about to kick up a fuss when Steve was only trying to protect you. Then negotiations had to be put on hold while he mediated a spate of infighting that had broken out between the syndicate and another family. Then the negotiations themselves took longer than expected. Then he’d been grounded by a hurricane. He’d finally returned today but the fundraiser had demanded his complete attention.

You knew it wasn’t his fault but the brief: “sorry, Babydoll”, hadn’t been enough to quell the storm that thundered inside of you.

Steve shook his latest mark’s hand, excusing himself before heading over to you. When he got to the bar he ordered two glasses of Champagne with his hand dipping to the small of your back. However, the warmth of his touch only served to irritate you more. 

The bartender handed over two filled crystal flutes almost immediately, like she’d had them ready and waiting.

‘How you enjoyin’ the evenin’, Babydoll?’ Steve asked, handing you your drink. The glass slipped through your fingers, shattering against the hotel’s marble floor with an attention drawing SMASH!

Steve looked down at you for a moment and observed you with careful suspicion, deliberating whether there was more purpose than accident at work. 

‘Shall I get you another one?’ He asked, waving someone over to clean up the mess.

‘No, thank you,’ you replied, ‘how are you enjoying the evening?’

‘It’s been productive,’ he responded, you neglecting to use his proper title not even a blip on the radar and it stung more than you could have imagined.

Steve gestured to the man that he’d just been speaking with. ‘Wilson’s on board. I think he’ll be a great ally.’

‘Why don’t you go fuck him then,’ you muttered childishly under your breath.

‘What did you say?’ He asked, the tone in his voice suggesting that even if he hadn’t actually heard you, he knew you were grousing at him specifically. You could see Bucky having arrived at the bar behind Steve, trying to hide a smirk behind his two fingers of Bourbon. He had heard you and for some reason that knocked you off kilter enough to temporarily stunt your conviction.

‘Nothing,’ you replied after a moment.

‘Babydoll,’ Steve began, leaning a little closer. His voice was devilishly low, the beginnings of that growl licking around the edges. Combined with his pet name for you it always got you hot and bothered. You swallowed. Hard. ‘If you got the guts to say somethin’ once, have the guts to say it twice.’

Teetering on the brink between bravery and madness you looked him square in his molten-steel eyes.

‘I said, why don’t you go fuck him, then!’

Steve looked down at you, his jaw practically on the floor in genuine shock at your uncharacteristic outburst. If he’d thought it was a game up to this point then the illusion now lay shattered at his feet amongst the crystal. ‘I think, I’m just going to go to bed,’ you told him, turning to leave - consequences be damned, ‘have a “productive” evening.’

You almost made it to the door before Steve caught up with you, turning you around with a hand on your shoulder.

‘What’s gotten into you?’ He demanded, searching your face for answers that you were too worked up to give.

‘It doesn’t matter.‘ 

‘Babydoll,’ he warned.

‘I said, it doesn’t matter!’

A moment’s pause was all you got before Steve’s eyes darkened, set in that dogged determination you knew all too well.

‘Come with me,’ he said, taking your elbow in a vice like grip and leading you out the door, adding a low: ‘now!’ to silence any further protest.

You caught one last glimpse of Bucky as you were turned where you stood. He watched on taking his bottom lip between his teeth, his cheeks tinging almost to match his rose coloured shirt before he buried his face in his glass again. 

This time he knew better than to follow.

Steve escorted you out into the hotel foyer then the elevator, almost punching the button for the top floor. The ride up was long and silent but his grip on your elbow only tightened. He had his key card in his hand before the doors even opened, every minor action reeking of maximum efficiency. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Steve led you across the hallway. Your smaller strides - hindered by the combination of skyscraper heels and the thick shag of the carpet - made you feel like you were trotting along beside him like a little, apprehensive pony. 

With a deft swipe of his key card, Steve shoved the door open before pulling you in and letting it slam behind him. ‘What’s the deal?’ He demanded again, more forcefully this time. ‘And don’t give me “it doesn’t matter”. If it didn’t matter you wouldn’t be brattin’ out on me! So, what’s the problem?’

He wasn’t wrong. Full make-a-public-scene brat wasn’t usually part of your repertoire. 

You took him in for a moment while you gathered your words. He stood before you, suit jacket open with his hands on his hips, his deep blue eyes intense and questioning above a thick scruff of beard that hadn’t been there when he’d left.

You hated the feeling of your bottom lip quivering as you opened your mouth and answered as instructed.

‘Do you realise, that’s the first time you’ve looked at me for more than a split second since you got back?’

Steve observed you silently, brows furrowing in confusion but when he spoke, his voice had lost most of it’s bite.

‘What?’

‘You’ve been gone for weeks,’ you remind him, your voice cracking beyond your control, ‘and then you get back today and it’s a fucking whirlwind of “preparations this” and “fundraiser that”…and, I know there was nothing you could do about it but you came back all…’ You paused searching for the right words. ‘…all cold, methodical “I’m the Boss” Steve Rogers and it felt like…it felt like…’

The realisation hit you at the same instant that Steve pulled you towards him.

‘It felt like Bruce.’ He whispered the words softly against your temple as his big arms squeezed you tight to his chest. You nodded, the tears that you now realised had been threatening to spill over since this morning soaking into his shoulder.

Bruce. Your first and only Daddy - your first and only boyfriend - before Steve.

Once upon a time your life had been about as average as it got. Studying through the week and working through the weekend had been tough but in just one short year everything that you and Bruce had planned and dreamed of would be a rose-tinted, white picket fenced reality. However, your near genius of a chemist boyfriend had somehow ended up on the radar of some very dangerous people. They wanted him to make something. He never told you what.

Bruce being the well-meaning, kindhearted person that he was had told them where to shove it and handed everything he knew over to the police. Then one day, after a terrifyingly convoluted phone call in the middle of the night, Bruce just vanished. For months you were going out of your mind, harassing the uselessly indifferent NYPD on a daily basis before giving up and running around the city knocking on doors yourself. When you were at your lowest point, empty handed and with no idea what to do next, your phone rang.

They’d found him. He’d washed up on the river bank with serious blunt force trauma to the head. They didn’t think he’d make it but after days of touch and go in the ICU, he opened his eyes. Only the eyes that you found staring back at you were the eyes of someone else. 

This Bruce was filled with cold rage. Volatile. Unpredictable.

Knowing that blow to the head hadn’t been his fault, that he never would have chosen to be that way you had stuck it out before eventually realising - with no small amount of heartbreak - that the sweet, wonderful, adorable dork that you’d fallen in love with was never coming back. You left with the heaviest heart and it had stayed that way for a long time after the news reached you that a drunken bar fight in the worst part of town had managed what Hydra couldn’t.

That’s where you’d been when you had met Steve; sitting in that same bar on the 5th anniversary of Bruce’s death, drinking to the memory of the man you’d first met and, finally letting him go.

What happened next had been a hurricane of the dangerously unexpected and as a result it felt like much longer ago than it actually was. Yet, some scars could take a lifetime to heal and those left by Bruce’s disappearance and subsequent reappearance ran much deeper than you gave them credit for in the day to day.

Steve was one of the few people who could truly appreciate the extent of that.

He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. The muscles in his chest, so warm against your cheek, softened; his arms, still wound tightly around you, relaxed; his shoulders, previously tense beneath your finger tips, slackened. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he breathed shakily as he cradled your head against his shoulder. ‘I didn’t realise how deep in work-mode I still was. I had to be there the whole time I was gone and…I get so stuck in it when I’m on my own…I didn’t mean to shut down on you…I didn’t think…oh God, I’m so sorry, Babydoll. I am so sorry!’ 

You looked up to find his cheeks just as damp as yours. Steve could be such a crybaby sometimes, especially when it came to you, and you loved him for it. ‘I should never have left you behind,’ he said, gently pushing your hair out of your face and wiping your tears with his thumb. 

“Work-mode”, as he had put it, had completely shed away and all that was left was Steve. Your Steve. ‘I figured I was shieldin’ you, takin’ care of you.’

‘I know.’

‘Can’t take care of you from the other side of the country, can I? I Don’t know what I was thinkin’.’ He snorted at his past self’s logic and rested his forehead against yours. ‘I won’t shut down like that again. I won’t leave you behind. I promise.’

‘And I won’t let you leave without me,’ you promised in return.

‘Forgive me?’

You gifted him a little nod, palming his tears away. And there was that signature Steve Rogers grin. It ignited a mirroring smile of your own as he leaned in to capture your lips with his. His kiss was soft and lingering at first, alight with care and relief. Then he leaned in further, deepening his hold on you until you melted into him like ice beneath a long-missed sun. 

‘Give me a minute,’ he rasped when he came up for air, ‘I’ve got some delegating to do.’

‘What about -’

‘They can miss me a while,’ he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket before looking you leisurely up and down with darkened, hungry eyes, ‘I got more serious business to attend to.’

Uh-oh. 

Steve looked up from typing the second he felt your mood shift. ‘What?’

Getting into another oh it’s nothing - yes it is - no it’s not debate wasn’t going to do you any favours now so, you opted for just spitting it out.

‘Umm…so…where do you want me?’ You hesitantly enquired, nerves and fiery want tangling deep in your stomach. He gave you a perplexed look and you continued, answering his unspoken question. ‘On all fours…? Over your knee…?’

‘You think I’m gonna punish you?’ He sounded almost offended.

‘Well, I kinda “bratted out” on you, so…’

‘Would you have kicked off if I hadn’t come home and behaved like a total ass?’

You shook you’re head.

‘Then we know whose at fault, don’t we?’ He insisted, reaching out to trace your bottom lip with his thumb. ‘You really think I’d punish you for somethin’ that was my fault?’ 

The softness of his touch, the pleading in his voice and the raw heat in his gaze was such a divine combination you almost forgot how to breathe. 

‘No, Daddy. I don’t.’

A delicious little groan rumbled in the back of Steve’s throat at the sound of his pet name rolling off your lips after so long without it. 

‘Glad to hear it,’ he replied huskily, dipping his head to whisper in your ear, ‘because only bad girls get punished. And you’ve been a good girl haven’t you, Babydoll? Waitin’ patiently for Daddy to come home?’

You swallowed, nodding against his whiskered cheek. ‘I wanna hear it.’

‘Yes, Daddy.’

‘So, my best girl’s gonna get the reward she deserves. I’ll even let that f-bomb slide. Just. This. Once.’ 

Steve slowly pulled away to find your eyelids fluttering half-closed, your lips falling apart just a little and if the growing hardness against your stomach was anything to go by, he really liked what he saw. 

Then he paused a moment, features set in that particular expression that you recognised from the frequent experience of watching the cogs whirl around in that beautiful head of his. ‘Bend over the bed,’ he commanded, not letting you move until he’d run his lips across yours just one more time. 

You did as Steve bid, waiting with all the patience he’d credited you with while he fired off a text and threw his phone on the bedside table. 

Over your shoulder you watched as he took off his jacket and rolled up his crisp, white shirt sleeves. He got to his knees behind you, finger tips tracing up your thighs and under the skirt of your dress. His hands kneaded your ass through the lacy underwear you had put on that morning in the hopes that he’d ravage you as soon as he stepped through the door. Each powerful caress sent lightening bolts burning through your touch-starved body straight to your already pulsing core.

‘God, I’ve missed you,’ Steve growled, tearing the flimsy lace with one strong tug. 

You moaned, squirming against the rush of wetness between your legs. Steve gave a self-satisfied chuckle at the bare, exposed view before him. ‘Good girl.’ 

Just the feel of his cool breath over your soaked pussy was almost unbearable as he inched closer, lifting your hips and settling his elbows on the bed. ‘Now, stay still for Da -’

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

‘That was fast,’ Steve muttered with a frustratedly amused snort.

You buried your head in the duvet as you felt Steve pull away and get to his feet, whining and ranting into the thick fabric like a stroppy teenager. ‘I know I let that last one go, Babydoll but don’t push your luck.’

The door creaked a little as he opened it, hovering there for a couple of silent seconds before he spoke. ‘You sober enough to make an informed decision?’ You heard him ask.

‘Y’know I never have more than one when I’m on the clock,’ a second voice replied, smooth as silk and oozing boyish cheekiness.

What the…?

You turned around to see the speaker step casually into the room as Steve closed the door behind him. 

‘Bucky?’


	2. Soft, Slow Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inundated with work, Steve didn’t realise how much he’d been neglecting you. Never has being a brat yielded such a handsome reward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is filth of the highest order so, unless you’re 18+ kindly vacate the area and go find some bunnies and rainbows to read about! Warnings vary from chapter to chapter but in this one there is: Unprotected sex (y’all don’t need me to tell you why that’s a bad idea IRL). Language. Dirty talk. Spanking. Voyeurism. Teasing af. The vaguest hints of orgasm denial. Getting off on pet names. Oral (male receiving). Masturbation (fem). A wee bit of switchy-ness. Steve being the masochist that we all know he is. Apparently Bucky-boy has a hair thing (don’t ask me why I’m surprised). Reader calls Steve “Daddy” cus, let’s not lie to ourselves, we totally would! (Didn’t write it to be Daddy kink but I guess you could read that into it if you squinted and really, really wanted to).
> 
> This is the (mostly) soft bit. Then the next one gets rough.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **

‘Bucky? What the…’ You stopped dead in your tracks at the classic smirk-and-eyebrow-raise from Steve, knowing too well your default leaning towards profanity when you were surprised. ‘What…what are you doing here?’

He stood at the foot of the bed beside Steve, granting him a side on view of the compromising position that your boyfriend hadn’t yet given you permission to address. Bucky kept his gaze respectfully directed towards your face but, somehow, that made you feel more naked before him than if he’d looked anywhere else.

And you found that you weren’t hating that feeling.

‘I’m RSVPing to an incredibly kind invitation,’ he replied with that familiar little quirk of a smile.

You looked to Steve, confused, as he strode around the bed and crouched to your level.

‘You remember that, um, discussion we had a while ago?’ He asked, eyes swimming with soft desire as they met yours. ‘When we shared some of our…imaginings?’

The cogs in your brain groaned to life, stuttering and starting until they found their rhythm and grasped his meaning. Steve watched with amusement as your mental process rolled across your features, ranging from a barely contained “holy shit!” to “your kidding!”, all the way through to “really?”

A heavy gulp strained at your throat. That “discussion” had taken place in the first few months after you had officially started dating; warm whispers between ruined bodies and ravaged sheets. When Steve had breathed a sultry “that could be arranged” in your ear after you’d shared a favourite fantasy, you’d thought he was kidding. 

With that little kink in his top lip that always made your stomach flutter, he lifted his hand, once again tracing your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

‘Tonight, Bucky’s all yours. No rules. No consequences,’ he explained, his voice hinting at that spine melting growl as he hit the punch line. ‘And I’m gonna watch.’

Jaw dropped, you looked back at him, a swell of heat flooding your cheeks. They burned even hotter when Bucky cheekily tilted his head in you peripheral vision. Apparently, the hell for leather heartbeat threatening to go full John Hurt through your rib cage hadn’t gone completely unnoticed. 

Perceptive little shit.

Steve’s gaze softened, his tone growing more sober as he continued. ‘You’ve wanted me, needed me regardless of who I am and the things I’ve done. And this is your reward. If you want it.’

You thought a moment, trying to wrap your head around reality, looking from Steve to Bucky then, Bucky to Steve. 

‘Not that I’m complaining,’ you finally responded, drawing a huffed laugh from both men, ‘but just so I’m clear, you’re rewarding me for wanting you with…not you?’

A grin spread so wide across Steve’s face that it crinkled the skin around his eyes. He leaned towards you until you could feel his breath kiss your lips. 

‘Don’t worry, Babydoll. When your done with him I intend on thoroughly reclaimin’ what’s mine.’

The way his voice dropped on the “thoroughly” sent tingles flaring across your skin and he knew it. His grin widened even further as he eyed your fists clenching around the bed sheets. 

It felt like whole, long minutes before you rode out the preemptive euphoric wave that threatened to push you over the edge, there and then. 

When you had outlined your little fantasy to Steve, you hadn’t had anyone in particular in mind. Yet, with Bucky standing there, looking down at you with that fiercely controlled glint in his eyes and his hands in his pockets, framing the bulge in his pants - over which, he showed no shame or intention of hiding - you couldn’t imagine anyone else standing there.

However, as you came down and looked back to Steve, you found that you also couldn’t shake the worry that took root in your stomach. 

‘But he’s your best friend,’ you reminded him, ‘I don’t want things to be weird between you.’ 

Steve shifted his thumb so it barred your lips. 

‘He’s the only person I trust with my life. Which makes him the only person I’d trust with you.’ 

Your insides turned to mush on the spot. He’d really had put some serious thought into this. ‘And,’ he continued, gesturing to the chair by the vanity, ‘I’m going to sit over there the whole time and I’m not gonna say a word. That’ll be my punishment for neglecting you.’

Steve watching someone else fuck you was one thing but watching someone else fuck you and handing over every ounce of control? That was something else.

‘Daddy…’ It escaped on a fretful breath, soft lips brushing against his calloused thumb. 

His apology had been enough, you didn’t want to see him crucify himself for the sake of it. You opened your mouth to protest but you knew that look. Whatever you said, there would be no arguing with him. 

‘No, Babydoll,’ he insisted, a gentle command lacing his words, ‘I’m not in for a rule for one and a rule for another. I promised to be there for you, to take care of you no matter what and I haven’t being doing a good job of that lately. I broke my promise. I did something bad. And what happens when we do something bad?’ 

‘We get punished,’ you mumbled. 

‘So, are you going to respect Daddy’s wishes?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ 

‘Good girl,’ Steve growled with a warm, salacious smile that would have buckled your knees under you had you been on your feet. ‘You know we need to hear you say it, Babydoll,’ he continued, ‘is this something you want?’

Steve was asking for the sake of asking. You both knew that if he thought you were anything but 200% on board then nobody would have made it to the door. Not even Bucky.

You turned once more, leisurely observing the man in question. 

‘I think I can live with that.’

Another synchronised chuckle.

Steve’s fingers closed around your jaw, drawing your attention back to him. 

‘What’s the word?’ He asked, repeating the ritual that you had fallen into somewhere along the line.

‘Cinnamon,’ you responded. 

Steve looked to Bucky who gave a small, acknowledging nod. 

‘Then have fun, Babydoll.’ Steve took your bottom lip between his teeth, caressing the same spot with his tongue before getting to his feet. ‘Make her purr like a kitten,’ he ordered his best friend, ‘or you’re going over my knee.’ 

Well, there was an image you weren’t getting out of your head anytime soon. The “and don’t think I won’t” tone in Steve’s voice wasn’t helping, either. And you suspected that you weren’t the only one feeling the heat. You could have sworn that you saw Bucky’s cock twitch in his pants at your boyfriend’s threat. However, he only looked down at you as he ran his tongue over his parted lips, that previously subdued glint in his eyes nothing short of carnal now that he’d been given the green light.

‘That’s not gonna be a problem,’ he promised. 

That ache deep inside you made itself know with a vengeance as Bucky let his eyes roam over you, waiting while Steve angled his chair for a better view. ‘Mind if I join you down there, Babydoll?’

Steve slammed the chair down, holding up his index finger as he turned to his friend. 

Bucky instantly held his own hands up in apology. 

‘There’s one rule. Babydoll’s mine. Pick somethin’ else.’ Then he sat down, making a comical show of zipping his own lips and throwing the key away. 

‘Sorry, slip of the tongue,’ Bucky apologised and turned back to you, gesturing to the bed rather than asking the same question twice. 

You patted the sheets beside you forcing a wide, toothy smile to dimple his cheeks. He took his time walking behind you though, not for the lecherous reasons you might have expected. Once again his gaze remained fixed on your face as he took each careful step one at a time, like he was approaching a timid creature. Just as cautiously, he kicked off his shoes and crawled up on to the bed, propping his head on his hand as he lay down beside you. 

There was a moment of silence as you took in that this was actually happening. He waited quietly with a reassuring smile, giving you time to adjust to the unusual proximity between you. 

‘I’m not gonna lie,’ he said, his voice low and drawling, once he seemed satisfied that you weren’t having second thoughts, ‘there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a really long time.’ 

Freeing his hand from beneath his cheek, he held it above your hair. ‘May I?’

‘You may,’ you whispered back with a cheeky grin of your own. 

That broad smile lit up his face as his fingers settled in your hair, combing through it in long, slow strokes. 

‘So pretty,’ he said, almost as though he hadn’t meant to. He looked away for a moment, the slightest flush of pink covering his cheeks. ‘I don’t know if Steve ever told you this story,’ he began again, fingers gliding through your hair, massaging your scalp as they went, ‘but at the bar that night, I was all ready to try and talk you into my bed.’ 

The admission took you aback. You instinctively looked to Steve who gave you a soft, confirming nod. ‘Then I saw how Stevie was lookin’ at you so, I told him to go for it. And I’m glad it worked out that way ‘cus now he’s got his soulmate and I’ve got a friend.’ 

The softness and sincerity in his eyes brought a lump to your throat. Then that roguish smirk was back in force, making you laugh as he leaned down to whisper in your ear. ‘Don’t mean I haven’t thought about fuckin’ you senseless every day since, though.’

The feeling of his fingers in your hair and his hot words in your ear drew a sweet humm of a moan from your lips. Bucky chuckled in return as his hand retraced its route through your [Y/H/C] locks with the same results. ‘Y’like that, don’t ya?’

You nodded, feeling your eyes lull closed as the tingles in your scalp spread down your spine. ‘What else do you like, Baby-’ 

This time he cut himself off with a frustrated huff. ‘You know how hard it is not to call you Babydoll when I hear Steve say it all the damn time?’ 

Steve traced his tongue across his teeth, trying not to laugh at being so conclusively called out. Still, once he’d made a rule he wouldn’t stand for it being flouted right in front of him.

‘I think you’d better find a way before you end up paying for it later. Much as I wouldn’t love to see that,’ you teased.

A full belly laugh rumbled up through Bucky’s chest but before long he was breathing, ragged and delicious, in your ear again. 

‘The sweet ones always have the dirtiest minds,’ he groaned, nipping at your earlobe. 

The fingers of his free left hand teased the skin on the back of your neck, the cool, hard metal jarring against your heated skin in the best possible way. ‘Let’s see. You don’t strike me as a “Princess”. Not a “Sugar”, either.’ 

You shook your head. ‘So, what’s it gonna be?’

That gave you pause for thought. The only other pet name to get your motor running was “Kitten” and that had been an exclusively Bruce thing in the days when he was still himself; a part of the past that it didn’t feel right bringing into the present. 

Bucky read the uncertainty in you and seamlessly took back the reigns. ‘Y’know, I often find myself wonderin’ what it is about Babydoll you like so much. And you do, don’t ya? I could see you melt over it from a mile away, Sweetheart. So, what is it, huh? Is it the Baby?’ You squirmed a little and you could hear the roguish grin in his voice as he continued. ‘Or is it the Doll?’

A blanket of goosebumps rose over your shoulders, your fists involuntarily kneading the bed sheets. ‘And now I know,’ he hummed, ‘I think Doll’s a fair compromise. Don’t you?’ 

The way you stretched across the bed beneath his hands gave him all the answer he needed. ‘I’m glad that’s settled,’ he said, his metal hand skirting down the nape of your neck and taking hold of the zip at the back of your dress, leisurely parting the fabric, ‘now this party can really get started.’

You heard your own breath catch as the zip snagged at the end of its journey, your bare skin cooling as he traced those same fingers up your spine and back again; once, twice. Then the third time, they didn’t stop at the point where the fabric met. They glided over what little still covered your ass, grazing the groove between your cheeks before settling just above your fluttering entrance. ‘Look at Steve,’ Bucky said, waiting until you did as he’d asked.

As soon as your eyes found their target, one cold finger thrust into you. You moaned louder than you might have intended, watching Steve’s eyes turn to liquid steel as Bucky slowly pulled it out again. 

When your eyes lolled closed, his other hand untangle itself from your hair, cupping your cheek and holding your head to his. ‘Look at Steve.’ 

You did as you were told, another moan escaping your lungs when he inserted one more finger, caressing your walls as he took his time filling you up. And he kept that same teasing rhythm as he continued until each stroke had you whining beneath his touch. ‘Doll, I’m gonna love you so soft and so slow and, get you so so sensitive that when Steve comes to take you back, all he’s gonna have to do is breath on ya and you’ll be screamin’ his name.’

Apparently, the ability to sense weight and pressure in his prosthetic limb was enough to feel you clench tightly around him.

‘Mmmm, you really like the sound of that, don’t ya, Doll?’ He pointed out, flicking your clit with an unoccupied finger. 

‘Oh yes, Daddy!’ 

Your hand clamped over your mouth as Bucky stilled inside of you. 

Had you really just said that?

Really?

‘I was…I was looking at…’ 

SMACK! 

You jolted forwards, feeling painfully empty as Bucky’s hand came down, sloppy wet on your ass. The cold, hard sting of metal on skin had you yelping and moaning almost in unison. ‘I was looking at Steve, it just kind of…slipped out,’ you gasped as you caught your breath. 

Glancing quickly to Steve, you were relieved to find him more mused than offended. 

‘Then tell me,’ Bucky whispered, his gentle tone surprisingly compelling, ‘whose your Daddy?’

‘Steve,’ you responded.

‘And what am I?’

‘My reward,’ you groaned as his fingers slid back inside of you. Picking up that same, slow in-and-out as before. 

‘Say it, again.’ 

Little, hiccup like gasps filled your throat, cutting off any words that might have followed. Bucky had found the sweet spot, massaging your walls so delicately, so capably that it bordered on merciless. ‘Say it, again,’ he insisted, more a plea than a command. 

‘You’re…my…reward!’ You forced out. 

‘That’s right,’ came his breathy praise, that unoccupied finger sweeping over your clit again, ‘and I’m gonna make you purr, Doll, if it’s the last thing I do.’ 

His lips brushed the shell of your ear, ghosting down your neck and over your shoulder blades while his fingers continued working their languid magic. Every clench of your walls around him triggered a flick of his finger, every pre-climactic writhe inspiring him to slow even further, drawing soft circles over that tender sweet spot before reinstating his previous, gliding rhythm. 

‘Please…?’ You heard your voice working of it’s own accord and you couldn’t bring yourself to care. 

Bucky’s lips retraced their journey along your back in their own sweet time before caressing the shell of your ear, once more.

‘Ready to purr, Doll?’

‘Yes…oh God, yes,’ you moaned, feeling his warm, flesh hand cup your cheek and hold your head tight against his, ensuring that you looked at Steve no matter how far gone you were.

‘Then let ‘im hear it.’ 

With only a few more brushes of his finger over your clit, you came apart. Steve looked down at you, sinking a little further into his seat as you moaned and gasped and, writhed. His expression turned almost feral as you looked him in the eyes as instructed, bucking against his best friend’s hand before melting into the plush mattress. 

The next thing you were aware of was Bucky’s fingers in your hair, gently smoothing through the tousled strands. ‘Well, if that wasn’t worth the wait…?’ He cooed in your ear as he pulled out of you, tracing the slicked inside of your thighs with his now freed hand. ‘Need a breather, Doll?’

‘No,’ you responded, meeting his gaze with pure mischief, ‘now, I wanna play.’

Straddling his hips, you rolled Bucky on to his back in one smooth - and maybe moderately practised - move, the element of surprise enough to leave him gawking up at you like a virgin priest. 

Whatever he’d thought was coming next, that wasn’t it. 

The effort Steve put into suppressing his laughter was audible before he gave up altogether, dancing eyes saying: that’s my girl. 

Bucky’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, eyeing the neck of your dress hanging precariously from your shoulders with focused interest.

‘I can get on board with this,’ he said as you ground against him, drawing out that particular “nnnnggggggg” of a moan that guys do when you really hit the spot. 

The feeling of power was intoxicating. Yes, you wanted, needed to submit but Steve had learned first hand that when that impish part of you came out to play, she’d push until she got what she wanted . And what she wanted right now was Bucky Barnes whimpering beneath her. 

‘And what about this?’ You asked, propping your hands on either side of his head as you sank down, watching his pupils flair wider and wider before touching your lips to his. Swallowing his moans you deepened each open mouthed kiss. He was all tongue, teeth and soft, pouting lips and you took the opportunity to sink in and learn the taste of him. 

Looking far more drunk than the mere one that he’d asserted, Bucky groaned as you pulled away, brushing your teeth over his bottom lip.

‘I thought you were a good girl,’ he murmured, palming your hips and sucking in a breath through clenched teeth as you ground against him, harder this time. 

‘Only for my Daddy,’ you reply. 

You watched Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head as he breathed out a “holy cow” like it was the mother of all curses. 

Unable to suppress the giggle that bubbled up inside of you, you lowered your head even further, lips finding the pulse point at his throat. The string of soft, wet kisses that you left down his neck raised his skin into tiny goosebumps as you ground down on him with a few little sensitised moans of your own. 

Loosening his shirt, you ran your lips over his collar bones before moving onto his chest, each unfastened button granting you access to yet more smooth skin and taut muscle. You pressed a kiss to each ticklish rib, each dip between his abs, lingered over his belly button with your tongue. Long before your lips touched the soft leather of his belt, your destination was blatantly clear. 

‘Get outta my head, Doll,’ he begged half-heartedly, his fingers finding their way into your hair again as you pulled his belt free and unzipped his pants in that same slow dance that he had led you through not so long ago. He lifted his hips, allowing you to glide them off and toss them aside. 

Your thirsty eyes raked over him and he really was something to look at. His hair flopped over his pink-flushed face, his quivering bottom lip characteristically caught between his teeth. His open shirt revealed a lean, honed body; natural muscle built by hard work and the will to survive rather than any expensive gym. Yet, you couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and plant a gentle kiss to the many-years-healed scarring on his shoulder. You hadn’t been there when it had happened, long before any of you had even met but you could help be there for him now. 

He stilled as your eyes met, clearly touched by what he read there. The soft, silent moment was fleeting if deeply felt and only when that moment had passed did you touch your fingers to his chest and allow them to travel the path that your lips had trailblazed. 

As your wandering fingers met the spot where your lips had left off, just a couple of inches below his belly button, you pressed another kiss to his hair dusted skin. Then another. And another, following that fine trail of dark brown hair until your lips met the velvety smoothness that had your mouth watering with only one taste. 

Bucky moaned deep in the back of his throat, fingers tangling deeper in your hair while you continued peppering his shaft with one sweet purse of your lips after another, each starting exactly where the last had ended. ‘God damn…’ he growled, biting savagely down on his own lip as you brushed your lips over his aching tip before giving the underside of his cock equal attention. ‘Ahhhhh, this is payback, isn’t it?’ 

‘Would I do something like that?’ You asked, working your way back up again and kitten licking a drop of precum away with a satisfied hum. 

‘Now, I know you’re not a good girl,’ he said, and you loved the way the sound of his laughter rumbled in his chest. You loved it even more when it contorted into an astonished outcry as you took him in deep into your mouth. 

The body wide shiver that racked his tensed muscles filled you with satisfaction. You felt his hips jolt upwards as you ran your tongue over every inch of him. Bobbing your head, slow and teasing, you read every flinch, gasp and moan like you knew him inside out.

Bucky’s hands slid from your hair to your cheeks, pulling you off of him with a flimsy sense of will. He looked down at you with hooded eyes and parted lips and, you knew that with only a few more seconds you could have had him right where you wanted him. ‘I think I need a minute to cool off,’ he grumbled, forcing himself under control as he had standing at the foot of the bed.

You rose to your knees, watching him carefully as fought the urge to pull you back down on him and let you finish what you started. 

‘A whole minute?’ You pouted, ‘and how am I going to keep myself entertained for all that time?’

Running one hand down your neck, you pulled your dress further down your shoulders, freeing your breasts in slow, teasing motion while your other slinked down between your legs. 

‘Believe it or not, Doll,’ Bucky pushed the words through fraying breaths, ‘that’s really not helpin’.’

‘What? This?’ With a moan, you found the sensitive bundle of nerves that he’d promised you, revealing your breasts with one final tug of fabric. 

You watched his pupils blow so wide that there was barely any blue left to find. His breaths turned shallow and erratic as with teeth bared, he took in the view before him.

‘Stop.’

A daring smile crept along your lips.

‘Or what?’

This time, the element of surprise was his. You found yourself spun around to face Steve, your back flush to Bucky’s chest. His metal arm coiled around your waist, holding you in place. You tried to move a little just to see if you could, the only fruits of your endeavour a breathy laugh in your ear.

‘I think that somebody wants Daddy to put her in her place,’ he said, nudging your thighs wider with his knees for Steve’s benefit as he held you steady, the tip of his cock teasing at your entrance. You wriggled uselessly, trying to push down onto him as he drew circles around one exposed nipple with his free hand. ‘And he will but I’m not done warmin’ you up yet. Last chance to back out, Doll. Speak now.’

He angled himself upwards just enough to send a jolt of painful anticipation straight to your core. Your arm slung over his shoulder behind you, fingers grasping his hair tightly. A gasp and another sweet little “nnnnngggggg” set your nerves on fire before a wicked grin spread across his cheeks. ‘Look at Steve.’

Rather than the sharp thrust that you were expecting, Bucky lowered you down onto him not even inch by inch but millimetre by millimetre. You felt your walls clench around him, still only tip deep, in an attempt to somehow pull him in faster while you keened in pleasured frustration. ‘Said I’d give you slow, Doll,’ he mumbled into your ear between strained grunts and groans, ’and I’m nothin’ if not a man of my word.’

Never had you known anybody so determinedly take their time over anything. I could have been minutes, it could have been hours; time lost all meaning as the world took on a feverishly surreal edge.

Steve watched intently as Bucky’s free hand roamed over you at an equally measured pace.Rough fingers leisurely appreciated the rise and fall of your breasts, learning every swell and curve of one before turning his attention to the other.

‘God…damn it….Barnes.’ You arched against him as your head lolled back onto his metal shoulder. You weren’t even moaning anymore, you were straight up whimpering and you felt him twitch inside you in response.

‘Ah no, Doll,’ he rasped, lightly lifting your head and urging your gaze back towards Steve, ‘he’s gonna miss…the best…part.’

He bottomed out with a delicious little thrust that even Steve groaned at the sight of. ‘Look at ‘im,’ Bucky said, ‘he can’t decide if he loves it or hates it, can he?’

Steve had sunk back even further into his chair. His eyes looked murderous but the outline of his cock straining against his pants seemed so painfully hard that you just wanted to crawl over there and make it better. ‘And if I was where he is,’ Bucky continued, nuzzling the crook of your neck as he rocked inside of you, ‘I’d feel the same way ‘cus damn, Doll…my imagination did not do you justice.’

You couldn’t help but preen at the compliment before you were cut off by a deeper thrust that nudged your cervix. You moaned from the depths of your lungs at the unexpected gift. ‘That’s it, Doll…moan for your Daddy,’ came Bucky’s gravelly praise between gasping breaths. He pulled out and teased his way back in over and over again, his hand ghosting over every tingling inch of your skin. ‘You should know how bad he needs to…hear it. You wouldn’t believe…the pain in my ass he’s been…these last few weeks…mmmmmm…all grouchy and sulkin’…cus he didn’t have his…Babydoll to fuck the stress…outta him…nnnnggggg…fuck…imagine…how hard he’s gonna dick…you…down…after watchin’ me…get you all…good and…ready…for ‘im.’

You weren’t sure how many curses rolled off your tongue and you’d never been so far beyond caring. ‘Imagine it.’ Another plea as he shook beneath you, struggling to keep to his word rather than pick up the pace. ‘Imagine it…’til you…can…feel it, Doll.’

It wasn’t hard to give him what he asked with Steve looking at you like that. That feral gleam in his eye was as sweet as molasses but you knew how determinedly he could channel it into complete, ravaging control. 

‘Ahhhh…fuck…’ Bucky growled as you clenched around him, his free hand abandoning its wanderings and burying itself in your hair as he took long, desperate lungfuls between stuttering thrusts. ‘Cum for…your Daddy…Doll.’ 

One last deep thrust was all you needed and your walls clamped down, pulling him over the edge with you. Bucky rode your orgasm with deep, shuddering thrusts as you went boneless in his arms. You felt his warmth pool inside of you, the roar of unintelligible curses in your ear one of the most beautiful sounds you’d ever heard. 

The room felt deafeningly quiet as the tension eased and the grunts and moans settled into delicate sighs and sob-like mewls. Bucky lowered you both on to the bed, shivering against you as he pulled out. ‘Fuck me.’

‘Already…did,’ you murmured back, squirming and stretching like the contented kitten he’d been assigned to deliver.

There was that belly laugh again, rich and sated as he buried his nose in your hair and, pulled you closer.

‘Oh, I’m gonna be happily reminded of that for as long as I can’t walk straight, Doll.’ 

You found yourself lulled into silence as you finally caught your breath, feeling your eyes flutter closed with sleep fighting to make you it’s own.

‘You’ve got five minutes to bask Barnes,’ Steve’s rumbling baritone pricked in your ears, senses instantly alive and yearning at the familiar sound, ‘then it’s my turn.’


	3. With a Vengeance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inundated with work, Steve didn’t realise how much he’d been neglecting you. Never has being a brat yielded such a handsome reward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is filth of the highest order so, unless you’re 18+ kindly vacate the area and go find some bunnies and rainbows to read about! In this one there is: Unprotected sex (y’all don’t need me to tell you why that’s a bad idea IRL). Forearm porn. Fingering. Oral (M/F). Deep throating. Hair pulling. Language. Dirty talk. Clothes tearing. Praise kink. Marking with a capital M-A-R-K-I-N-G. Spanking (belt). Voyeurism. Teasing af. Orgasm denial / multiple orgasms. Rough, messy sex. Sensory overload. Masturbation (M). Mild humiliation / mild sort-of-public humiliation. Choking. Aftercare. A wee bit of switchyness and some sub!Bucky vibes. The slightest hints of: strip tease, anal play, cum play, tears. Brief implied blood. Foreshadowing of later fic(s). Reader calls Steve “Daddy” cus, let’s not lie to ourselves, we totally would! (Didn’t write it to be Daddy kink but I guess you could read that into it if you really, really wanted to). I think that’s it…?
> 
> **

‘Time's up,’ Steve growled after five minutes had past and not a second more.

He was instantly out of his chair, pulling Bucky off the bed almost by the scruff of his neck and pushing him down into the pre-warmed seat. ‘Don’t even blink,’ he ordered, tossing the discarded pants on the floor back to their rightful owner.

Bucky just smiled, looking back at you with a bounce of his eyebrows and an unspoken “told you so” as Steve lifted you off the bed and pulled you forcefully against his chest.

You didn’t get the opportunity to take a breath before his lips were pressed so hard against yours that for a moment, you thought they might fuse that way. Steve nipped your already swollen lips between his teeth, working his way along the bottom before paying due attention to the thus far, neglected top. Tongue following swiftly behind, he pursued the same path that his teeth had taken. He lingered along the parting of your mouth, demanding that you let him in and you submitted completely to his feverishly raw explorations.

Your already shaky knees buckled beneath you as his tongue roamed and claimed like he was planting his flag in freshly tilled ground. Steve moaned into your mouth, taking you full weight without hesitation as you clung to fist fulls of his shirt so tightly that you could almost hear the fabric creaking in protest. 

‘Okay, that was…mmmmm…something,’ you groaned as much as your shortness of breath would allow when you were finally allowed to come up for air.

‘So’s watchin’ your best friend bang your girl,’ he admitted, pressing his hard length against your stomach as proof, ‘but watchin’ him kiss her…? That’s fuckin’ torture.’

‘Uh oh,’ you sing-songed against his mouth, that mischievous part of you silently begging him to react, ‘someone said a naughty word. How you going to persuade me to let that f-bomb slide, Daddy?’

And you weren’t disappointed.

There was that little curl in his top lip, the one that would look almost like a sneer if you weren’t accustomed to the heat that roared in his knowing eyes.

‘I let you loose for five minutes and you think you’re in charge now, huh?’ Steve asked, grabbing your ass firmly with one hand.

He immediately loosened his grip at the flinch that surprised even you.

Lifting the skirt of your dress with one hand, he carefully inspected the tender skin with the other before turning to Bucky. ‘Come on, man.’

‘What?’ 

In answer to your question, Steve angled you so that the area under scrutiny was visible in the full length mirror set into the closet door. You craned your head to catch a glimpse, mouth falling open a little at the sight.

Where Bucky had given you that good, hard smack earlier was a mark intersected with clear lines where the plates that made up his palm met.

You caught the offenders eye in the mirror which, was directly opposite where Steve had placed the chair, offering an enhanced and comprehensive view.

‘Too easy to just write “Bucky was here” on my ass?’

Both men laughed but Steve’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, that possessive bent that you knew and loved tinged by the murderous edge that had emerged while he watched his all-but-brother tease you to completion.

‘You get that whole no consequences thing in writin’, Doll? ‘Cus Steve looks like he’s literally gonna kill me.’ Though Bucky’s tone was filled with typical cheeky humour, the slightest hint of unease snaked behind his eyes as Steve’s fingers traced the lines that he’d unwittingly imprinted on you.

Just when he was really starting to sweat, Steve finally spoke up.

‘I said no consequences and that means no consequences,’ he replied, his ferocious expression replaced by one of amused self-awareness, ‘never said I was gonna like you leavin’ your mark on what’s mine.’

The feel of his fingers, the drop in his voice, the warmth of his hold left you torn between an ecstatic tremble and hot, sentimental tears at the three words simmered down into one.

Mine.

‘Sorry.’

‘No, you’re not,’ Steve challenged with a snort of laughter at the man that he knew too damn well.

Bucky pressed his lips together, failing miserably to suppress a sly grin.

‘No, I’m not.’

And neither were you.

You wrapped your arms around Steve’s neck, gently caressing his broad shoulders with the tips of your fingers as inspiration bloomed.

Bucky gave you a raised eyebrow, as usual, walking the path of the perceptive little shit. However, Steve, more fluent in [Y/N]-eze, was on his toes in half the time.

‘You know I can hear that little mind of yours plottin’. Anythin’ you wanna share with the class?’

You shook your head like butter wouldn’t melt. 

Steve’s hand gripped your ass, pulling you up onto the tips of your toes. This time he didn’t let up when you squirmed.

‘Don’t push me, Babydoll. I got a lotta pent up stress in here,’ he said, leaving the sentence unfinished as one finger glided between your cheeks and caressed the smooth, puckered skin, ‘so, you gonna talk to Daddy or am I gonna have to pound some answers outta ya?’

You buried your head in his shoulder as he gave the slightest testing push of his finger. ‘Don’t make me count to three.’

‘I was just thinking,’ you answered. Not that you wouldn’t love to push him all the way but you had a gift to give and, if all you gave him was more cause to follow through then the perfect opportunity would be lost.

‘And what were you “just thinkin’”?’ he prompted you with another, harder push that made you moan into his neck.

‘That if my ass is going to make a statement, I’d rather it wasn’t “Bucky was here”.’

Steve tensed just enough to notice, touching his lips to your temple as he spoke. 

‘And what statement would you rather this ass made?’

You angled your head to whisper in his ear, fingers trailing up to play with his grown out hair.

‘Daddy took me back with a vengeance.’

Steve’s grip on you sharpened, now tensed so close to snapping point that you could feel his cock throb against you even through several layers of clothes.

‘Babydoll,’ he whispered back, swallowing thickly as the crybaby in him threatened to make an encore, ‘don’t say somethin’ you’re gonna regret.’

You shook your head, pulling away just enough so that he could see your sincerity.

Hearing his fantasy all those months ago, told in gruff, throaty whispers had turned you to jelly in his arms. You could have begged him to enact it then and there. Yet, it had felt big, like it would really mean something. Commitment wasn’t something that had ever frightened you but back then, with too many wounds yet to heal, too much dust yet to settle and so much trust yet to build, it wasn’t the time. You had both known it and Steve being Steve, he would never assume any different unless you explicitly said the words.

All the way along, from the first fumbled conversation at the bar, Steve had tip toed carefully, taking his cues from you. He’d hovered at every minor step since with the patience of a saint until you made it clear that you were ready to to meet him there. He’d made you feel safe again when you thought that was impossible. 

You had never felt more sure that you were being held by the right arms than you were now and he deserved to know.

‘Mark me, Daddy. Show the world I’m yours.’

Steve looked down at you, stunned into silence. Then that fire reignited in his eyes more powerfully than you had ever seen.

‘You might wanna be careful what you wish for, Babydoll,’ he murmured, Brooklyn drawl starting to slur as he skimmed his lips across your cheek and planted a kiss at the corner of your mouth, ‘because I’ve got a mind to mark you in every way available to me.’

A sweet, vixenish smile stretched across your face at his final attempt to give you the chance to take it back. 

‘I was hoping you’d say that.’

With a little groan of a chuckle, he claimed your lips again before turning to address your audience.

‘Ready to be upstaged?’

Bucky was pressed back in his seat, chewing so hard on his flesh fist that when he pulled it away there were teeth marks deeply indented in his skin.

‘I think I can live with that,’ he said, with a not so subtle wink in your direction.

Steve returned his attention to you, both hands settling at the small of your back. 

‘What’s the word, Babydoll?’

‘Cinnamon.’

‘Good girl.’

With one ruthless tug your dress fell apart in Steve’s hands. Naked but for your heels, you looked down at the tattered material pooling over his fingers as a fresh wave of slick coated your thighs.

The sudden and complete exposure turned you around for a moment, especially with Steve eyeing every inch of you with bright, conspiring eyes before his gaze finally fell to your mouth.

He threw the remaining shreds of your outfit to Bucky who caught it easily without tearing his eyes away from you for even a moment.

Taking your jaw securely in one hand, Steve ran his tongue thoughtfully over his own lips. ‘Can you still taste him?’ He asked. ‘Tell Daddy the truth.’

‘Y…yes, Daddy,’ you dutifully responded.

‘Then we’ll have to do something about that first, won’t we?’ His eyes burned like blue hot flame as they followed his own thumb along your bottom lip, low voice barely audible above your heartbeat roaring in your ears. ‘On your knees.’

You didn’t need to be asked twice. In a split second flat you were kneeling on the plush carpet, looking up at the tower of a man that inspired your devotion. ‘That’s my girl.’

Steve gave you an approving smile that made your already aching core scream for him. Seeing the reaction it caused in you just made him smile all the more. ‘Make a mess of that carpet and you know whose gonna clean it up?’

‘Me, Daddy,’ you replied but Steve just shook his head. 

‘Not tonight,’ he hummed, bending down to whisper - full Brooklyn - in your ear, ‘I’m gonna pay somebody else to do the honours, someone with a particularly loose tongue so that by mornin’ everyone this sid’a the Hudson’ll know the effect your Daddy has on you.’

You couldn’t even moan past the breath stuck in your throat as he stood tall again, pulling his belt and pants undone in slow, deliberate motion. ‘But by the time I’m done, they’ll have heard it with their own ears first.’

Steve pulled down his pants and underwear just enough to spring free of their restraints and you hungrily drank in the long missed sight of him. ‘I wish you could see how big those pupils are for Daddy,’ he moaned, ‘ready to be reclaimed, Babydoll?’

‘So ready, Daddy.’ 

Fisting your hair, Steve pulled hard, angling your head exactly where he wanted it. 

‘Then open wide.’

You did as you were told with an eager little gasp, drawing an approving groan from Steve as he slowly plunged into you. ‘Mmmmm, feels so good to be back where I belong,’ he said, settling himself into the wet warmth of your mouth.

The tremors of your incoherent reply provoked a satisfyingly visible shiver all through him though, he looked sternly down at you as you rippled your tongue against the underside of his cock. ‘Behave,’ he commanded with another delicious pull at your hair and you complied with as much of a smile as mouth full of Steve Rogers would allow. ‘We still have one more thing to settle.’

Steve waited to continue, framing the view of you beneath him with famished scrutiny. ‘How deep did you take him?’

He left you to attempt to form words around him for a moment before coming to your rescue with a devilish smile. ‘Show me.’

Gingerly grabbing hold of his hips you leaned forward, taking him in until the tip of his cock was level with your farthest back teeth. ‘That all?’ He asked, and with that tone in his voice, you wouldn’t have dared lie to him even if you’d wanted to. 

You nodded as best you could. ‘Really, Buck? Thought you’d be half way down her throat with how you were goin’ off.’

‘I’m a sucker for that mouth. Got no problem ownin’ it,’ Bucky replied, heated appreciation singing in his laughter, ‘your girl got a gift.’ 

You laughed in return, enjoying how “your girl” sounded on his lips.

‘She does,’ Steve agreed, sucking a breath in through his teeth and looking back down at you with an intense and promising stare, ‘and she’s going to behave herself while I remind her who she should be giving it to, isn’t she?’

Once again, you tried to nod but the temptation to add a naughty “mmmmmm-hmmmmmm” proved to great to resist.

Steve thrust into your throat, holding himself there as you gagged around him. ‘Bucky was right. You really do want puttin’ back in your place, don’t ya?’ He held you still another moment before pulling all the way out again, leaving you gasping joyously for air. ‘Answer me.’

‘Ye…yes…Daddy,’ you stammered, already hoarse and swallowing hard against the moisture filling your mouth.

‘And how do you get what you want?’

‘By…being a good girl.’

‘What does bein’ a good girl mean?’

‘Listening to Daddy.’

‘That’s right,’ he praised, that smirk out to kill and he knew it, ‘so be a good girl while Daddy destroys that sweet little mouth of yours.’

‘That sweet little mouth of yours, Daddy,’ you purred in return, parting your lips and waiting patiently.

‘Holy fuck,’ you heard Bucky moan, not quite as under his breath as you assumed he’d intended. Steve, however, took a moment to gently stroke his knuckles over your cheek, his eyes warm and glistening above you.

‘Yeah, mine.’

Wasting no more time Steve sank back into you. He gave you a moment to adjust before delving down into your throat again and again and, again, acknowledging your better controlled gag reflex with a rumbling: ‘good girl. I’m takin’ everythin’ back. You gonna give Daddy everythin’?’

You nodded with an involuntary, glee-filled whimper and he left no corner of your eager mouth unexplored. Taking your chin firmly in his other hand for still greater precision, his cock pistoned into your cheeks, across the roof of your mouth, over your tongue, under your tongue; he even grazed his swollen tip over every previously untouched tooth which, couldn’t have been comfortable but he was nothing if not dedicated to the cause.

Every grunt and moan that fell from his lips was like a near forgotten dream brought into sudden, vivid relief and you clung to his hips tighter with every increasingly stuttered thrust.

Chest heaving, he hissed a breath through his teeth and pulled slowly out, your lips releasing him with a little pop. ‘Did so…well, Babydoll.’

‘Th…thank you…Daddy,’ you rasped through your hoarse throat, almost too quiet to hear but the wide grin on Steve’s face confirmed that he had.

‘I think I wanna hear more of that,’ he hummed, letting go of your hair and gently pushing the mussed strands out of your face. ‘Good job we’re not done yet.’

Steve held out his hand to Bucky who understood the wordless request and handed him one of the bottles of water on the vanity. Unscrewing the lid, Steve held it to your mouth, tilting it carefully as you drank then handed it back, again. ‘Better?’

You nodded and swallowed the cool water down but before you could open your mouth to mount a proper reply, he had taken the couple of steps around you and sat on the edge of the bed.

He summoned you with a carnal smirk and a come hither finger.

You got shakily to your feet, taking each step towards him like an unsteady fawn but rather than feeling weak or helpless, you felt like a goddess waiting to be worshipped.

‘Ah-ah,’ Steve said, holding his hand out as you reached him, ‘what’s the rule about shoes?’

‘Not on the bed,’ you answered.

Unable to help the tipsy smile that spread across your face, you turned leisurely on the spot and bent over, reaching down for the buckles on your shoes.

‘What ya doin’, Babydoll?’

Steve’s fingers dusted up from your ankles almost as they had just before that knock on the door, thumbs tracing your inner thighs while his hands caressed their way upwards.

‘Giving Daddy what he likes,’ you breathlessly replied.

‘Not denyin’ that,’ he groaned, squeezing your thighs hard enough to bruise before his touch ventured between, drawing lazy circles around your clit, ‘but what should ya be doin?’

You whimpered in frustration but Steve didn’t give in, tone growing just stern enough to make you shiver. ‘What did you forget to do?’

You hung your head a little lower while the penny dropped.

‘Wait for Daddy’s command.’

‘That’s right.’

The slap against your pussy wasn’t all that hard, still you couldn’t control the cry that escaped you at the sweet sensation of pleasure and pain colliding.

Steve chuckled behind you, kneading at your trembling thighs. ‘Weren’t kiddin’ when you said sensitive, were ya?’

‘Man of my word,’ Bucky replied, smug.

‘What do you say, Babydoll?’

‘S…Sorry…Daddy.’

‘That’s better. Now, you gonna show Bucky what a good girl you really are for Daddy?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’

Steve’s fingers began to wander again, following their previous path and running those same teasing circles. Whole minutes passed as you trembled and whimpered, legs tempted to give out again but you waited patiently, rising to the test of will and railing against the desire to rush. ‘Now, take ‘em off.’

You did as you were told, tugging at the buckles of your shoes. ‘Slowly.’

You whined with need but obeyed. ‘So desperate and wet for Daddy. But I gotta wonder, Babydoll, how much of this’ he continued, tracing his thumb over your drenched opening, ‘is you and how much is him? Hmm, guess there’s only one way to know for sure.’

Only the slightest gust of warm breath tickled over your pussy before his tongue was on you pulling deep, adoring moans that you couldn’t do anything but give. Steve licked up the inside of your thigh, traced the outline of your quivering entrance. Finally he found where you needed him the most.

The tip of his tongue felt like heaven, leaving no corner unattended before concentrating his efforts on that specific point that he knew damn well made you crazy. He worked it like the seasoned veteran that he was, elevating you to breaking point in mere seconds.

‘Daddy..’ you gasped, ‘Daddy…I’m gonna…’

‘Mmmm,’ Steve moaned, pulling away and wiping his beard with his hand as you growled your displeasure between heaving breaths, ‘filled you up real good, huh?’

You raised your head to turn and glare at Steve regardless of how much hot water that could land you in but one glimpse of Bucky and you couldn’t move another inch. His mouth was hung open in disbelief, face flushed hot and red to the roots of his hair while his metal hand dug mercilessly into his own thigh.

Once again, he made no attempt to hide the raging bulge in his freshly reinstated pants.

‘Daddy do something you like?’ You teased, amusement somehow outweighing your frustration.

‘Fuck me, Stevie…’

You instinctively reached behind you, gripping Steve’s thigh in a rush of possessive fervour. 

Steve groaned behind you.

‘Aww, Babydoll,’ he cooed; warm, amused, teasing.

Standing, he pulled you upright and lifted you out of your shoes. Turning you so effortlessly in the air should have seemed more difficult but he was Steve Rogers and apparently the laws of physics didn’t apply to him. ‘Worried the big, bad Bucky’s gonna steal me away from you, huh?’

‘No,’ you replied, heat flooding your face.

‘Really? Cus that pouty ‘lil mouth says otherwise,’ he observed, leisurely enjoying the view as he thumbed the offending area.

Bucky watched with rapped attention, his fingers inching closer to his own need as you wrapped your legs around Steve’s waist and he trailed soft, thorough kissed from your lips to your throat.

‘Not what I meant but remind me never to cross you, Doll.’

‘I wouldn’t recommend it,’ Steve advised his friend, ‘hell hath no fury like a Babydoll scorned.’

Bucky laughed.

‘Speakin’ from experience?’

‘You know it. I might be in charge but whose got me all wrapped round her little finger?’

Steve nudged your chin with his nose, signalling you to answer.

‘Me, Daddy,’ you purred.

‘That’s right,’ he said, voice hushed and cracking, ‘and you always will.’

Latching harshly on to the side of your neck, Steve nipped and sucked at your skin. With lips, tongue and teeth, he painted a collar of bruises across your throat with unrivalled enthusiasm. ‘Mmmm, yeah,’ he groaned, abandoning the penultimate mark on his journey, his lips gliding along your throat in search of the perfect position for the last. When he’d found a satisfactory spot, he sunk his teeth into you deep enough to bruise but careful not to break the skin.

Unable to resist, you ground yourself against him, gasping and whimpering as he rolled your skin between his teeth. ‘That’s it, Babydoll,’ Steve hummed, tearing a page clean out of Bucky’s playbook and clearly enjoying how the tables had turned, ‘show ‘im how much you like it.’ 

‘Please…’ you whined complying with his order, ‘please, Daddy…’

‘Please what?’

‘Please let me cum…while your…marking me…I’ll do anything…please?’

‘Nnnnnggg, Babydoll,’ he breathed, soothing the half-finished mark with his tongue as Bucky’s chair creaked against his attempts to readjust himself, ‘you’re already doin’ everything I could’a dreamed of. Includin’ beggin’.’

Holding you tighter in one arm he reached down between you with the other. His thumb rested firmly on your clit, unmoving as he slid two fingers inside your heat. You dug your nails into his shoulders, clinging and writhing like a feral cat as the contrast of the sweet burn against your neck and the agonising pleasure that his skilled fingers created almost blew what little fuse you had left. Yet, however much you whimpered in his ear and bucked against his hand, that thumb remained painfully still.

Apparently, you weren’t done begging.

‘Daddy,’ you keened in desperation.

‘What is it, Babydoll?’ Steve crooned innocently against your throat before returning to his work.

‘Please…?’

‘Isn’t this what you wanted?’

‘I want…more…’

‘More, huh?’

‘No,’ you hissed into his hair as he slid one more finger inside you, stretching you out all the more deliciously with every, vigorous thrust. ‘I mean, yes…I mean…’

‘Come on, Babydoll, use your words.’

Your cheeks flamed even hotter. He had literally just watched his best friend fuck you. How could the prospect of saying a couple of blunt words in front of said best friend make you blush where that hadn’t?

Every touch of Steve’s lips as he worked his way over your neck was a silent encouragement, a reminder that you were not only safe with him but the only other man in the world that he was prepared to entrust you to. 

‘Please,’ you pleaded again; swallowing hard, trusting, ‘m-move your…thumb.’

‘Good girl,’ Steve praised you, pride emanating from him in waves as bit down into your shoulder and gave you exactly what you needed.

The callused pad of his thumb drew soft, unhurried circles completely at odds with the pounding thrust of his fingers. You clung to him desperately, legs spreading wider and wider as the coil within you tightened and, burned. One leg hooked over his shoulder to steady you, opening you up to him all the more until you snapped around him with a cry that pulled all the air from your lungs.

Steve’s motions slowed, gently bringing you down from your high.

He lowered your limp, fucked out body on to the bed, positioning himself between your legs while his fingers and thumb continued their work and his teeth found fresh skin to claim.

‘Daddy…’ you whined.

You felt him smile against you just above your breast where his lips had settled.

'Be careful what you wish for, Babydoll.’

His mouth travelled down your body, only moving on from each mark once he was completely satisfied that it was lasting and sufficiently soothed; sometimes with a lap of his tongue, sometimes with a kiss, often with a long and lingering both.

He took his time, pulling sweet moans from your lips as he explored your breasts, your stomach, your thighs. You couldn’t help but gasp and squirm beneath his touch and deep, whispered encouragements.

Good girl.

That’s it, Babydoll.

Let ‘em hear how good your Daddy is to you.

Like that, don’t ya?

Go on, make a mess for Daddy.

The obscene, squishy-wet sounds that filled the air with every glide of his fingers only added to the sensory overload that engulfed you as he drew one orgasm after another mercilessly out of you.

'Got anythin’ you wanna say to me, Babydoll?’ Steve asked, abandoning the latest addition to his masterpiece just above your knee to wipe the hot, overwhelmed tears from your eyes. 

The motion of his hand slowed just enough for you to catch your breath. You smiled up at him and his habit of checking in if ever he was worried that you were getting close to reaching your limit.

'I do,’ you replied and Steve slowed a little more, eyes shining with care and concern. Leaning up towards him, you brushed your lips delicately over his. 'Harder, Daddy.’

Steve’s laughter was intoxicating. He pushed himself up until he knelt upright, guiding your legs as wide as they would go with his own thighs. Taking the time to admire the image of you sprawled out before him only seemed to spur him on, the force and intensity of his attentions increasing until you were bouncing against the mattress. 

'So needy,’ he murmured, eyes drifting closed at the sound of your moans as he pounded your g-spot. His hand gripped your calf, lifting until his lips met the spot where they had left off. 'You ever see a needier girl, Buck?’

Bucky shook his head and swallowed deep despite his mouth hanging wide open. His creeping fingers halted just shy of his aching cock, straining to hold himself back as you writhed and arched like Steve was exercising him out of you.

'And I don’t think I’m gonna,’ he replied, huskily.

Steve growled his agreement against the new mark, approving it with tongue and lips.

'You got one more for me, Babydoll?’

'Nnnnnn…yes, Daddy!’ You replied, your walls beginning to close around him for the last time before exhaustion took you once and for all.

'Good.’

Without ceremony, Steve withdrew his fingers, leaving you pounding the mattress with your fist.

'Daddy!’

With even less warning he was looming above you, slick wet hand wrapped around your throat. He barely even squeezed - you were so far gone already - but just held himself there, letting you fully take in the moment.

Your gaze wandered over him; his strong forearms; his shirt sleeves, straining to hold tensed biceps rolled up to the elbows; his wide, muscular shoulders; his pulse pounding in his taut neck. 

His top lip curled up just a little, eyes lit pure black with stern adoration and you fought the urge to roll your hips up onto his cock with no success whatsoever.

'Behave!’ He ordered, grinding you into the mattress, taking back control. 'We’re not done yet,’ he explained, reading you like the open book you were only to him, 'and when you let that last one go, you’re gonna let it go all over Daddy’s cock. Y’hear me?’

'Yes, Daddy.’

'Promise me.’

Something softened in his voice, intertwining with the command so sweetly that you couldn’t help but melt into his grasp.

'Promise.’

Steve’s grip loosened, hand snaking around to the cradle the back of your neck. Guiding you off of the bed and onto your feet, he turned you ruthlessly on the spot to face Bucky, holding you tightly against him while he put you on full display for your guest. 'That the only change of clothes you brought for tonight?’

Bucky looked down at his unfastened pants and still open shirt, confused.

'Yeah.’

'Then you might wanna take 'em off,’ Steve replied, the rumble in his voice betraying a sense of pride as he momentarily moved you to one side, giving Bucky an eye full of the mess that you’d made of his shirt and pants.

A low whistle passed Bucky’s pursed lips, pupils flaring wide again before he complied with Steve’s recommendation. He deposited his clothes neatly on the floor then settled back into his seat.

His eyes ate you up hungrily if uncertainly as Steve walked you forward and firmly tapped your thigh once you were toe to toe with his seated comrade. ‘Up.’

You crawled onto Bucky’s lap, giving no resistance as Steve positioned you until you straddled him.

'Back so soon, huh?’ Bucky joked, his hands coming to rest on your thighs, admiring the marks that Steve had left there with true admiration.

'Don’t go gettin’ any ideas,’ Steve half-joked back, kneeling behind you until he was nestled between Bucky’s legs, chest pressed tightly against your back. One arm wrapped around your waist while the index finger of his free hand touched the parting of your lips. 'Open.’

You did as he asked and took his finger into your mouth, sucking and licking as Bucky tensed beneath you. ‘Already heard a story about me tonight. Wanna hear one about Bucky, Babydoll?’ Steve asked you and you nodded, smiling a little at the raised eyebrow that the man beneath you shot the one behind. 'Remember the Rolls when we drove out to Virginia? Fancy? Spacious? Privacy glass between the front and back seats?’

You groaned against his finger. 'Mmmmm, figured you might.’

Car trouble on the way to a meeting for Steve and Bucky’s cover business had meant that the three of you had to stop not far into your journey. When the mechanic had stated a week for repairs you had all opted for a rental rather than turn back. 'When we were waitin’ for you to come back out from the grocery store, Bucky said that he’d gone for the Rolls cus who was I kiddin’ that I could keep my hands off you for five hundred miles.’

You laughed. 'Yeah, no lie there, right? But then he said,’ Steve continued, watching the blush creep up Bucky’s neck despite the knowing smile curling his lips, ’besides, knowin’ what’s goin’ on back there while I gotta keep my eyes on the road…well, that’s it’s own kinda hot. That was the first time I broached this idea to 'im. Don’t think he thought I was bein’ serious.’

Bucky looked up at you with a shrug of his shoulders.

'I mean, who in their right mind would be serious 'bout sharin’ you, right Doll?’

'Sharin’ implies equal ownership and that’s never gonna be up for discussion,’ Steve snorted, 'but I’ve got a feelin’ that equal ain’t what does it for our Bucky.’

You shivered at the growled words as he slowly finger fucked your mouth and Bucky couldn’t look away. 'I think he likes knowin’ you’re mine as much as I do, that he’d get off like nothin’ else if I rubbed his face in it a little. Mm'I gettin’ warm, Buck?’

‘That’s a bit of a leap,’ Bucky remarked a coy smile dancing over his lips. 

‘Oh, really?’ 

Pulling his finger out of your mouth, Steve grabbed your chin as he leaned in closer, lips brushing your ear. 'Tell me, whose your Daddy?’ He asked, perfectly mimicking Bucky’s breathy, pleas. 

'You are, Daddy,’ you responded, fingers tracing up Steve’s neck and tangling in his hair as you caught onto the game. Steve groaned and blush pooled in Bucky’s cheeks as he tried to resist squirming beneath you for the second time. 

'And what’s Bucky?’

'My reward.’

'Say it again,’ Steve echoed the other man’s words in a deliberately desperate whine accented by a sadistic grin, his free hand ghosting over your stomach to cup your breast.

'He’s my reward,’ you moaned as he squeezed.

Bucky’s fingers dug into your thighs. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth so hard he almost drew blood.

‘That’s what I thought,’ Steve teased with one more hard squeeze of your breast then let his hand drop to skirt over your stomach.

‘No consequences my ass,’ Bucky tried to laugh through a gravelly moan.

‘Got me all wrong, Buck,’ Steve replied, dragging out each thirst-thick word, ‘see, reclaimin’ my territory doesn’t just mean putting this firecracker back in her place.’ 

He hummed every syllable against your ear, tongue caressing it until you whined with delight. ‘Now that you’ve had a taste, it means putting you back in yours.’

From the wide eyed look on his face, that was clearly something else that Bucky hadn’t been anticipating. 'I wonder how well he’ll be able to keep it together while I “take you back with a vengeance”.’

The heavy slide of leather had your lulled senses on instant high alert, the ache inside of you growing exponentially wild with every discordant chime of metal against metal. 

The responding throaty chuckle from Steve had you arching against the powerful shiver jolting down your spine. Your movement caused enough friction where you were squished against Bucky to make him groan deep in his throat, the sight of Steve wrapping his belt around his hand only serving to exacerbate his lust-laced discomfort. 

When Steve next spoke - hands guiding you into position, your back arching still further as he angled your ass towards him - his tone was saturated with promise verging on threat.

'Cum on my girl while I’m workin’ and there’ll be hell to pay.’

Steve pulled away, tracing the lines in Bucky’s mark as he re-positioned himself at your side, facing you. ‘Almost there, Babydoll. You ready?’

You nestled your head into the crook of his shoulder. It took almost all the strength you had left to whisper:

‘Yes…please, Daddy.’

Steve’s wandering hand caressed upwards until it cupped your face. His thumb stroked gently over your cheek bone, luring you into a sweet yet deeply possessive kiss. When he pulled away again his eyes were glittering with fiendish satisfaction.

‘Then look at Bucky.’

'Fuckin’ punk,’ Bucky spat through gritted teeth framed beneath a lopsided grin. 

You did as you were told and met Bucky eye to blazing eye as Steve’s words became nothing but a slurred rumble in your ear.

‘Good girl.’

SNAP! 

The first blow landed squarely over the mark Bucky had given you, the sting searing over the already tender skin. You instinctively grabbed onto Bucky’s shoulders, squeezing hard as you rode out the burn of the impact. ‘Mmmm, got ya real good, didn’t he, Babydoll?’ Steve observed, soothing the blow with a strong, massaging rub. ‘Or have you just been so long without Daddy’s belt that you’ve softened up? Is Daddy gonna have to retrain his Babydoll, hmm?’

‘No, Daddy,’ you mewled as his steely tone dropped still deeper.

‘I’ll be the judge of that.’

SNAP! 

You moaned hard as the soft leather met your unaffected cheek sending a bolt of lightning straight to your pulsing core. ‘In the meantime, I can’t have my Babydoll lookin’ all lopsided now, can I?’ He said, teeth closing harshly around your earlobe before landing a few extra swipes to the exact same spot with cultivated accuracy.

SNAP!

SNAP! 

SNAP!

Satisfied that the two sides were evenly attended to, Steve laid his hand against the fresh mark that he’d created, massaging with great care as you squirmed on Bucky’s lap.

‘Ahhh, fuck,’ Bucky groaned, breathing heavily against the build up friction where the weight of Steve’s blows had pushed you, writhing, against him. He clung to you, hips stuttering and fighting the fevered need to seek more pleasure while his cock twitched and leaked against his stomach. 

‘What did I say?’ Steve demanded of his friend, eyeing him severely as he alternated the distribution of each new swing. 

SNAP!

‘I expect an answer, Buck.’ 

SNAP!

Bucky swallowed, burying his head in your neck as he willed himself back under control, words ground out in bliss-fuelled frustration. 

‘Don’t…cum on…your…girl…while your…workin’.’

‘Or what?’

SNAP!

‘There’ll be…hell…to pay.’

‘Right answer.’

SNAP! 

Taking another moment to sooth your claimed flesh, Steve turned his lips to your neck and sucked hard, finally bringing that last in the string of bruises to it’s full glory while Bucky watched on in wanton anguish. ‘Nearly done. Think you can take a few more for Daddy?’

‘Yes,’ you replied, ‘thank you, Daddy.’

Groaning against the completed mark, Steve moved in closer, hardness rocking insistently into your hip, highlighting just how desperate he was despite the level of control he was able to exert. 

‘Nnnnngg, that’s right, Babydoll. Give Daddy what he likes.’

SNAP!

‘Thank you, Daddy.’

‘Again.’

SNAP! 

‘Mmmmmm…thank you, Daddy.’

‘Again.’

SNAP!

‘Thank you…Daddy.’

‘Again.’

SNAP!

‘Ahhhh…thank…you…Daddy!’

The world seemed to blur in your vision as Steve discarded his belt and the room descended into quiet. Your entire awareness felt hijacked by the mix of sensations sinking through to your bones; Steve’s soft, calming touch gliding up and down your smarting skin; Bucky’s white knuckle grip on your thighs; the hiss of hot, rough breath cooling to balmy sighs. 

Steve’s lips brushed over your jaw, one gentle kiss after another feathering against your flushed skin. 

‘That’s my good girl, doin’ so well for Daddy,’ he whispered and you preened at the commendation.

Reaching down, he patiently loosened Bucky’s grip on each of your thighs, finger by finger, before reaching up to cradle his friends neck in brotherly gesture. ‘Did good,’ Steve admired, ‘better than I could’da done.’

Bucky gave an almost pained laugh. 

‘Doubt that.’

‘Well, I got one more reward for each’a you,’ Steve announced, lacing one arm around your waist, the other beneath your knees and lifting you. Supporting your full weight, he set you on your feet while he meticulously positioned Bucky’s legs to comfortably accommodate your sore ass before lowering you down onto his lap. ‘This one’s yours, Babydoll.’

Taking a couple of steps back he began unbuttoning his shirt, taking his time and watching your face with a wickedly intense stare. 

You laid back against Bucky’s chest, legs stretched wide, your arousal peaked to fever pitch as you undressed Steve with your eyes faster than he could ever do it himself.

Bucky cursed behind you and, with his hands at your waist tried to put a little more distance between you and his own tameless need.

‘How are you this wet?’ He groaned pitifully as Steve peeled the still damp fabric away from his broad chest and toned abs. ‘Fuck, I can feel it drippin’ down my legs.’ 

‘That’s the payoff for givin’ her what she likes,’ Steve chuckled in return, dropping his shirt in a heap on the floor and moving on to his pants. 

You leaned back further, laying your head against Bucky’s blissfully cool metal shoulder.

‘If you can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen, Sergeant,’ you whispered in his ear, rubbing back against him and planting a quick, chaste kiss on his stubble lined cheek.

‘Hey, you heard the man,’ he said, playing up to you despite his evident suffering ‘”don’t go gettin’ any ideas”. Fun’s over, Doll.’

‘I told you not to get any ideas. She can own you all she wants.’

‘Ha-ha,’ you sang with a childish poke to his ribs. ‘That mean I can keep him, Daddy?’ You teased.

‘I’m not your pet,’ he argued but the way he throbbed against you as he said it suggested that there maybe less hating of that idea than he’d like to let on.

‘The gentleman doth protest too much,’ you mumbled back, winding against him. 

‘Damn, you’re more of a sadist than he is,’ he rasped with a barely stifled groan.

‘Shh,’ you replied, nudging his chin with your finger so he looked back up at Steve, ‘you’re going to miss the best part.’ 

Once again taking his cues from you, Steve let his pants drop - underwear and all - over his firm thighs and down to his ankles. 

‘Babydoll, he’s already seen me balls deep in your mouth, tonight,’ he reminded you, kicking off his shoes and toeing everything to one side, ‘I doubt either of you managed to miss that.’

You held your arms out to him as he strode unhurriedly closer, giving you plenty of opportunity to ogle him at your leisure then, fell to his knees between your Bucky supported legs. 

‘Yet you selfishly kept all this to yourself the whole night.’

Steve didn’t rush your wandering hands as you relearned the contours of his body and learned some others for the first time. 

‘Not selfish,’ he protested, while you ran your hands through his beard, inching closer until his lips brushed yours, his cock lining up with your entrance, ‘I know how into those rolled up sleeves you are when Daddy spanks you.’

‘Can’t argue with that,’ you breathed as his lips met yours, tongue diving into your mouth without hesitation and exploring what he had so “thoroughly” reclaimed. 

You heard Bucky suck in a breath then hold it, the sensation of both you and Steve moving against him reaching unbearable heights. It wasn’t lost on Steve either and he pulled away only as much as he had to in order to confer. 

‘I’d take care of that, if I were you, Buck,’ he rasped, ‘might not get another chance.’

You didn’t have the time to linger on that might before Steve thrust into you as deep as he would go. Throwing your head back, you hissed a euphoric, merging string of Fs through your teeth, narrowly biting back the curse that was raging on your tongue. 

‘Don’t,’ Steve commanded, leaning in and flicking one peaked nipple with his tongue as you adjusted to the size of him, ‘I don’t wanna stop what I’m doin’ to take you in hand…nnnnnnn, but I will.’ 

He pushed into you harder, taking a second to savour the cry of a moan that tore out of you. ‘That sounds never gonna get old,’ he said, establishing a rhythm so punishing that it felt like he was trying to mark you on the inside as well as out. 

‘This what…you been…waitin’ for…Babydoll…huh? Been…waitin’ for…Daddy…to come back ‘n…fuck ya…into the…ground?’

‘Yes, Daddy!’ You replied through half-choked groans and whimpers, yelps and squeals.

Bucky moaned along with you, pushing beneath your arched form and palming himself with his metal hand in long, slow strokes that tickled against your back. His breath hitched and stuttered in your ear, flesh hand tensing as though trying to grasp at something that wasn’t there. 

‘Stevie…?’ 

Whatever his question it remained unasked, Steve replying almost before he could finish speaking. 

‘Do what’ya gotta…do…buddy.’

Bucky’s arm hooked under yours, hot fingers burrowing into your hair along side his already buried face. 

‘Nnnnnnng,’ he whined, steadily picking up his own pace, ‘so, fuckin’ pretty.’

Steve laughed, eyeing your bouncing breast with a carnivorous gaze.

‘Preachin’ to the converted.’ 

One hand firmly on your hip, he lifted you up, slinging your knee over his shoulder. Even if you could think in a straight line you wouldn’t have had a hope in hell of giving words to the sounds that came out of you as he drove at that new angle with everything he had, mouth closing over your other nipple and sucking hard. 

With that the glide of Bucky’s hand against your back became more fluid, more insistent as he shuddered beneath you so hard that it took him more than a few attempts to get his words out. 

‘What…am…I…Doll?’

The permissive nod from Steve was all you needed. 

Grabbing onto Bucky’s hair to anchor yourself, you turned until you felt his ear against your lips and whispered.

‘Your my…reward.’

With a few more firm strokes he was almost there, growling and cursing, hanging from the edge but unable to let go. Nipping at his ear, you gave his hair one strong tug. ‘Cum…for me…pet.’

Another slew of curses fell from his lips, his body shaking so hard that it almost put Steve off his rhythm. Bucky guided your head to the side, protecting your hair from the wet warmth that shot up your back as he gave you all he had left.

Bucky melted into the seat beneath you, too sated and exhausted to do anything but whine softly as Steve pounded you against him with renewed vigour. 

‘Ah, Babydoll…watchin’ you…’play with ‘im is…somethin’ else,’ Steve groaned, shuddering as his own release threatened. ‘You…promised me…one more…and I’m not…givin’ up until…you give it…to…Daddy.’

His thrust slowed only enough to accommodate his altered approach. Gliding into you, he pressed down so that his abdomen grazed your clit with every thrust before jolting high up inside you to reclaim every inch that Bucky had borrowed.

It wasn’t long before you were losing your mind beneath him. He sought any hold he could for more leverage, the nearest anchor Bucky’s metal arm. Clamping down on the smooth Vibranium, he delved still deeper seemingly unsurprised when the gleaming silver fingers closed around his forearm in support. 

The vision ignited a inferno inside of you, white hot and untamable no matter how how valiantly you fought to suppress it. Your gaze combed over Steve’s body, fiercely claiming him with your eyes. However, rather than giving you that raised eyebrow and a warning to behave yourself, he said: ‘do it… Babydoll. Show the…world…I’m yours.’

A moments pause was all it took to ascertain that he was deadly serious and it lit you up from the inside out. 

Throwing both arms around his shoulders you pulled yourself up and sank your teeth into the side of his neck, holding on tight while growled deafeningly in your ear and fought not to succumb before you did. 

Tasting iron you released him and he took advantage of the extra space between you to plant his hand on your chest, pushing you roughly down against Bucky. 

His hand drifted lower, thumb finding what it was looking for and pressing, rubbing, rolling over that exact spot that never failed to tear you apart. Just the sight of your mark on him was enough to finish you. You cried out, sweating and panting shamelessly as he drew every last drop of pleasure out of you. ‘Good…girl.’

Steve wrapped his arm around you taking complete care of your limp body as he chased his own pleasure, taking in every scratch, every mark, every bruise that he’d bestowed upon you and committing it to memory before allowing himself to let go. 

And there was nothing more thrilling in this world than watching that man come. 

He wasn’t loud, neither was he excessive with his words yet, it was that one moment when everything fell away; the soldier; the business man; the “boss”; and all that was left was raw, vulnerable need. And knowing that you were at its epicentre was the most wildly incomparable experience. 

Gradually slowing thrusts each with a feeling of just one more, brought you back down to earth. It was like waking up from a dream only to find it your reality. Steve slumped over you, lazily nuzzling your face before taking your mouth in another long, sultry kiss while Bucky relaxed behind you, giving you both some emotional space where physical space was beyond him. 

‘How you doin’ there, Babydoll?’ Steve asked, laughing when all he received was contented, wordless mumbles in return. ‘And you, buddy?’

‘Think you broke my ribs,’ Bucky joked back. 

‘If you can’t…take the…heat…Barnes…’ 

Your remark provoked a poke in your side and the pair of them laughed when it tickled enough that you leapt towards Steve with a surprised little squeak.

Holding you tight, Steve lifted you off of Bucky’s lap and wrapped your shaky legs around him while he softened inside of you. 

‘C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,’ he said, walking you towards the bathroom. He stopped when Bucky didn’t immediately follow. ‘You comin’ or what?’

Bucky hesitated, hand awkwardly combing through his hair. 

‘I don’t wanna…um…impose.’

‘Now you’re worried about imposing?’ 

‘It’s after, it’s…different.’ 

Steve laughed, as you would have if you’d had the energy. 

‘He who plays takes part in the after care. Now c’mon, don’t make me ask you again.’

With a small smirk that you could only call warm and fuzzy, Bucky got unsteadily to his feet and followed.

Even the penthouse sized shower was snug with two beefy men on either side of you and you couldn’t have been luckier in finding two more attentive souls. 

Bucky held you up while Steve gently washed you down with sweet smelling soap, Steve doing the honours while Bucky took care of your hair; shampoo, conditioner - the works. You tried to return the favour but, since you had taken the most intense side of your impromptu play date, both were insistent that you knock it off and and let them take care of you. 

When the warm water eventually stopped running, you found yourself carried out of the shower and dried with expensive, fluffy towels and kid glove care. 

How had you managed to fall so spectacularly on your feet? You found yourself wondering just that before Bucky’s phone began screaming at full volume in the bedroom. 

‘I’d better go get that,’ he sighed, throwing the towel that he’d been drying himself on into the tub. He let the phone ring until he was back in the bathroom then answered. ‘You’re on speaker, Tasha. What’s goin’ on?’

‘Where the hell are you?’ Natasha demanded before registering the echo of words ricocheting off of tile. ‘Did you pick up in the bathroom?’ 

‘Hey, it’s not like I’ve got my pants down.’ 

‘Would have to have pants on,’ you mumbled, giving a surprised yelp as Steve digressed from working cooling lotion into your tenderised ass to pinch the back of your thigh. 

You clapped your hand over your mouth, glancing down at him. 

‘Behave,’ he mouthed. 

‘[Y/N], that you?’ 

You paused, not sure what to do before doing the only thing that you logically could. 

‘Um…hey, Nat…’ 

‘Bucky, why are you in the bathroom with [Y/N]? Steve’ll lose his shit even at you -’

‘Hi, Natasha,’ Steve interrupted. 

The line went silent but for the hum of conversation in the background. You were beginning to wonder if one of you should speak up, then Natasha gave a deep, laboured sigh. 

‘I’m not gonna ask because I don’t wanna know,’ she said, tone migrating through exasperated-but-not-entirely-surprised friend to general-at-arms. ‘Steve, I’ve been trying to get through to you for fifteen minutes. Fury’s here, says he’s not leaving ‘til he talks to you.’

‘Shit,’ Bucky grumbled. 

A visit from Nick Fury was rarely a welcome one.

Steve looked up at you, concern and the pressure of responsibility tearing at him. 

‘Go,’ you mouthed, continuing when he hesitated, ‘I’ll be fine.’ 

With a lingering kiss against your back, he eventually relented.

‘Tell ‘im I’ll be there in 5.’

‘On it.’ 

The line went dead. 

‘Sounds like you boys better get down there. Think I’ll stay since my only evening attire is…um…indisposed.’ 

‘You sure?’ Bucky enquired. ‘This is a good look on you.’

You playfully pushed him towards the door. 

‘Go and put some pants on,’ you ordered and with a mocking salute, he did as he was told. 

Steve wrapped you up in one of the big, comfy robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door before getting himself dressed in a fresh suit and shirt.

‘Y’know, I’ve always wondered why, despite years of military service, Stevie is incapable of travelling light. And now I know,’ Bucky mused as you pulled Steve’s collar out to show off your bite mark.

‘Mine,’ you whispered. 

‘Always,’ he rumbled back, pulling you into another long, deep kiss before reluctantly pulling away. ‘Order anythin’ you want from room service,’ he said, knowing how hungry a post session Babydoll could get, ‘and I’ll send somebody up to change the sheets.’

That wicked glint in his eyes made you melt. ‘Be good. I’ll be back for a cuddle later, okay?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’

‘Good girl.’ 

With one last kiss, he pulled away and headed for the door. 

True to form Bucky followed, pausing on his way out to cup the side of your head with his flesh hand and press a kiss to your temple. 

‘Had the best time tonight.’

‘Me too. Thank you.’

He laughed under his breath, pulling away.

‘Only one person you should be thankin’ and it ‘aint me. Night, Doll.’

‘Night.’

You stood a moment after the door clicked shut behind them, taking in the disarray of the room with those flame-winged butterflies building in your stomach, all over again. 

Might…?


	4. Now You're In My Arms Again (Bonus Chapter)

A contented smile spread across your sleepy face as you heard Steve sneak back into your shared hotel room, closing the door quietly behind him.

‘Daddy?’ you purred, pulling the sheets away and turning the bedside lamp on.

‘Hey, Babydoll. Thought you were asleep already,’ he crooned back as he kicked off his shoes. He looked more than a little surprised as you pulled yourself out of bed and wandered stiffly over to greet him. ‘Stay in bed, I’ll be over in a min -’

‘Nu-uh. Now you do what I say.’

‘Oh, I do, do I?’ Even accounting for the raised eyebrow, he didn’t give any resistance as you took him by the hand and dragged him over to the bed, looking quizzically down at you as you began unfastening his shirt and pants.

Steve took both of your hands in one of his, halting your progress. ‘I think you’ve done enough playin’ for one night,’ he said, ‘you gotta be feelin’ pretty sore, right now.’

‘Mmmm, in a good way,’ you hummed as he cupped your cheek with his other hand, thumb dusting over your cheek bone. You leaned into his touch, loving the look of pride that lit in his eyes. ‘But that’s not where I’m going with this. Promise.’

With a deep sigh he let it go. 'Okay, you got my curiosity piqued.’

His hand dropped from your face and he helped himself out of his clothes, assessing correctly that the movement would take you outside of your current, aching range.

‘Now, sit down,’ you ordered, guiding him backwards towards the edge of the bed.

'Um, excuse me. I’m not sure I like that tone, Little Miss Bossy.’

This reprimand was a playful one, delivered with a soft kiss on the end of your nose. He was always like a big teddy bear after a rough session and when he was in this mood it amazed you how he ever managed to scare anybody.

‘I’ve only got your best interests at heart, Daddy,’ you argued, innocently.

‘Is that right?’ He asked with a honey sweet smile that - if you hadn’t been quite so well seen to as you were - could have had you pouncing him all over again.

With one more peck on your nose, he lowered himself onto the mattress and shuffled backwards, coming to lean against the headboard.

You crawled up into his lap, albeit in a little more laboured a fashion than might be average and he widened his legs to ease your discomfort as you settled astride him.

Leaning in, you carefully inspected the bite mark on his neck before reaching over and plucking the mini bar bottle of vodka and a clean cotton ball from the nightstand.

Steve watched carefully as you twisted off the top, plugged the opening with the cotton wool and upturned the bottle a couple of times before the method to your madness became stingingly clear; though, he flinched only a little as you dabbed the spirit over the bruise, starting at the point where the skin was slightly broken.

‘Daddies need aftercare too,’ you stated simply.

Steve’s eyes turned that watery kind of soft as he watched you work, hand raising to stroke a strand of still-drying hair out of your face. ‘Hotels tend to have first aid kits, y’know?’

‘They also tend to insist on accident reports. You want to explain to the hotel manager why these don’t belong in an accident book?’ You pulled the neck of your t-shirt - which had definitely been in his closet the last time he’d seen it - down a little further to reveal the leopard-like pattern of marks beneath.

‘Happily and in explicit detail.’

And there was that laugh; part hum, part growl, part groan as he gently pulled you towards him. It was barely more than a light touch against your lips, at first, then he treated you oh, so carefully to a little more at a time until his lips covered yours completely. His other hand joined the first, cupping your other cheek as his tongue leisurely studied your mouth like an artist committing his muse to memory.

‘I missed you.’

‘Missed you too, Babydoll.’

Steve pulled away a little when he opened his eyes, gaze zoning in on your knitted brow.

‘What’s that face for?’ He asked, thumb smoothing over the furrow.

You took a breath before voicing the question that had been nagging in the back of your mind since Steve and Bucky had left to rejoin the party downstairs.

‘What did Fury want?’

Fury had a habit of turning up when he was least wanted or expected and the thought that one day he’d bring a pair of handcuffs with him was a near constant source of anxiety, no matter how unlikely you knew that may be.

‘He was just bein’ a pain in my ass, nothin’ new,’ Steve responded, nudging your chin with his nose, ‘and nothin’ to worry about, okay? I’m not goin’ anywhere.’

His hand dropped from your cheek to your neck, fingers caressing across the horizontal line of bruises that he had bitten and sucked across your neck. ‘Like ‘em, huh?’ He asked as you found yourself preening at the tactile reminder of the evening’s activities.

You nodded. Having that dopey, smitten grin on your face felt like wearing a million dollar dress and you would happily wear it until it was threadbare.

‘Then why don’t we find you somethin’ more lastin’?’

Your slack jawed but otherwise silent response clearly threw Steve off guard. He froze a moment before running his fingers through the freshly grown beard that you had so quickly become accustomed to. Still, he resembled every inch of that awkward and adorably tongue-tied goof that you had met for the first time.

‘I mean, only…only if you want it…I…damn it, I hadn’t planned on it comin’ out like that…I was gonna -’

Throwing your arms around him, you sat there for a long, timeless moment and drank in the feel of him in your arms. He was a perfect fit.

'I want it.’

Your reply came out as a cracked little whisper in his ear and Steve held in a broken breath.

What he had just heard was a big deal and knew it. After Bruce you had been wary of giving yourself to anyone else for fear that you wouldn’t make it through another heart break. Now, here you were telling Steve Rogers that you wanted to be his - fully and completely his - without a moment’s hesitation.

‘Not that I wanna…I mean…I’ll understand if -’

‘Daddy?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Stop talking.’

Steve melted beneath you. Every muscle relaxed and let go of the tension that he’d been holding as he wrapped his arms around you and held you as tightly as he dared. ‘Yes, Babydoll,’ he hummed against your cheek before planting a sweet kiss over your temple. 'Y'know I’m never lettin’ you outta my sight ever again, right?’

‘Won’t need to,’ you replied, lips whispering over the bite mark that visibly staked your claim, ‘I’ve got to keep an eye on what’s mine.’

With a richly contagious belly laugh, Steve finally pulled away. The smile on his face was one that the Cheshire Cat would be hard done to beat.

'That’s my girl,’ he rumbled, smile growing a little wider still. You could practically see the light bulb shining behind his eyes.

'Now, what are you plotting?’

Pulling his long discarded phone off of the night stand, he unlocked the screen and held it out to you.

'Why don’t you text Bucky and tell him the good news. I wanna see 'im squirm some more.’

Sliding the phone from between his fingers, you fixed him with an almost stern stare, the little pinch of a grin at the corner of your mouth betraying how much you were squealing on the inside.

Bucky was going to lose his shit.

‘Sadist.’

‘And?’

Typing in your message, you angled the screen so that Steve could read it upside down. When you’d finished, he gave a fiendish chuckle and instantly pressed send himself.

“Guess whose going to be wearing Daddy’s collar 😏 - Y/N”

It was a matter of seconds before Steve’s phone blew up with three replies straight after the other.

_SKSJKDJSKJDKSKFJKDLJDS!!!!_

_Stupid Auto correct!_

_Should have said CONGRATULATIONS!!!!_

He laughed whole-heartedly as you held his phone up to show him Bucky’s reaction. ‘Maybe we should have a post-collerin’ party,’ Steve suggested, eyes dancing with renewed heat.

‘Oh, yeah?’ You asked, leaning forward until your lips almost touched his. ‘And whose invited?’

Steve didn’t answer.

He just smiled.


End file.
